hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 4 (Hollyoaks Back from the Dead)
Synopsis Russ saves Nicole from being raped by Andy. When Andy comes round, he is horrified to discover he has been drugged and tied up by Mel. He manages to escape, but ends up impaled on a sharp pole. Mel watches emotionless as Andy dies. Plot Russ snaps at Sam and tells Andy to attack Sam instead of Nicole. Sam claims that Andy tricked him. Louise snaps at Sean. Andy doesn't think he's done anything wrong. Russ tells Andy that he knows that Andy is scared of what girls think of what's between his legs. Louise leaves for a lie down and makes digs at Sean. Sam tells Andy that he hasn't got the bottle to actually have sex with girls. Andy almost rapes Nicole so Sam attacks Andy. Andy beats Sam unconscious. Louise and Sean argue about what happened when they used to be together. Andy pins Nicole to the ground and tries to rape her. Russ manages to stand and knocks Andy unconscious by hitting him in the back of the head with the metal pole. Mel has made it to the warehouse. She drugs Andy and ties him to the chair. She grabs the metal pole and confronts him. She pushes the pole to his neck and says that she is going to mess him up like he messed her up. Mandy gets Carlo to drop her phone into the pool when Tony keeps phoning her. Mel gets Andy to tell her why he raped her. He tells her that he was pretending that she was someone else, and that he felt sorry for her. She thinks it's about Andy hating himself. Andy admits that he wants to feel like someone else, and not himself. Sean tells Louise that fate brought them together. She rejects a kiss from him and warns him off her. She refuses to have a relationship with him again after the last time, when she caught him having an affair. Andy tells Mel that he took drugs and became popular, but he felt anger as he was rejected growing up. He apologises to Mel and says that he thinks he's addicted to drugs. He claims to be a victim as well and asks for her help. He then changes his tune and calls her gullible. She screams at him. He begins to suffer the effects of the GHB. Mel warns Andy that she can do anything that she wants to him now. She says that he's going to rot in prison until he dies. Louise wants to leave. Mel unties Nicole. Nicole unties Sam as Mel checks on Russ. Mel calls the police as Andy regains consciousness. The girls decide to leave the house early. Sean tells Louise that he won't let her walk out on him again. He reminds her that they aren't divorced. Andy manages to get off the chair and run, his hands tied behind his back. He races into the basement, with Mel going after him. Andy runs into a dark room and screams. Mel walks in slowly and turns on the lights to find that Andy has been impaled on a sharp pole. Mel watches emotionless, saying "goodbye" to Andy as he dies. Cast Regular cast *Mel Burton - Cassie Powney *Clare Devine - Samantha Rowley *Andy Holt - Warren Brown *Mandy Hutchinson - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Sean Kennedy - Matthew J Lewis *Nicole Owen - Ciara Janson *Russell Owen - Stuart Manning *Sam Owen - Louis Tamone *Louise Summers - Roxanne McKee Guest cast None Music None Notes *Final appearance of Andy Holt. Category:Hollyoaks Back from the Dead episodes Category:2006